narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The King of Pranks
The night was silent, and the sky was pitch black. There was no light, save for the moon and stars. On the roof of , two boys were speaking. " So, if you enter here, you could run up that stairwell...", said Knox Kyōraku,"...And plant the Stink n' Scream Bomb!" said Zien Tykras. " Yes, but you could have a conflict. The guard passes every 10 minutes. At the time you'll enter the building, you'll have exactly 2 minutes to plant the bomb." " Then change the time I enter." said Zien. " I can't." Knox answered. " What do you mean you can't!? You're a genius! You can think of something." Zien said, confused. " If you enter too early, people will still be awake and moving around. If you enter too late, you won't have enough time to get out and watch the view." Knox replied. " Oh..." Zien said, deppressed. " So, I've got an idea. Instead of you going solo, I'll enter from the other side and distract the guard with some special contraptions I've been working on." Zien looked up, grinning mischievously. " Knox, you're a mad genius! You're going to use those?" Knox nodded. " Well then, let's get started." 1 hour later... Zien walked through the hallway. He could see the stairwell ahead of him. Above him, he heard a sudden *Click Clack* noise, and then someone fall over. " I'm glad I'm not the guard." Zien thought, snickering. He ran to the stairs and started heading up them as fast as possible, yet also as quiet as possible. Zien reached the top, and then looked at his Prank o' Timer, a contraption that Knox had made for him. It told him how much time he had to get in and out of the target building. " One minute and thirty seconds. Gotta move fast." He opened the door and ran down a hallway. He heard another click clack noise. He snickered, barely able to suppress his laughter. He stopped by a corner and pulled off a barrel on his back. Zien set it down and opened the lid. He pulled a little test tube out of his pocket. It had a little cap on it, and there was a dark green liquid inside of it. He unscrewed a lid off of a black box in the barrel. There was 6 holes in a circle, just the size for the test tube. He slid the test tube into one of the holes and then pulled 5 more out of his pocket, doing the same thing. He then screwed the cap back onto the box in the barrel and then placed the lid on the barrel. He stood up and started to run back to the stairwell. Zien looked at his Prank o' Timer. " 50 seconds, man oh man." He opened the door to the stairwell and started sprinting down the steps. Once he reached the bottom, he charged down the hallway, opened the door, and ran out into the night. He charged through Konoha, until he saw the roof of the Academy. He jumped up there, landing softly on his feet. He looked down at his Prank o' Timer. " Come on, Knox, you only have 10 seconds..." All the sudden a shape jumped up and landed next to him. " Is the Stink n' Scream bomb planted?" Knox asked. " Yea." Zien awnsered, relieved. The boys sat down and looked at the towering building. " Three, two, one..." Boom. Every window on the building exploded, green gas shooting out of them. Screams echoed all throughout Konoha. The boys fell over, laughing. " Now that was one good prank, man!" Zien said. " As I said, were The Kings of Pranks!" Category:Role-Play